calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Departmento Munitorum
The Departmento Munitorum is a department of the Administratum devoted to the general administration, supply and command of the Imperial Guard, however despite its necessity it is often viewed by the Guard as ineffective. The Munitorum has ultimate responsibility for the raising of new regiments, training of troops, provision of equipment and supplies, and transportation of troops and equipment to and from theatres of war. It is primarily a logistical organization, like the Administratum, but while the Administratum deals with civilian logistics, the Munitorum deals with the logistics of war. 'Arming for Battle' The Departmento Munitorum is, among other things, responsible for providing munitions, war machines, armaments and other support material vital to maintain Imperial Guard forces and their ability to prosecute war. This vast logistical enterprise stretches across the Imperium, and without it the Hammer of the Emperor would simply fall apart. In the Calixis Sector, the Munitorum’s headquarters can be found on Scintilla, where legions of administrata cogitate and sequester contracts and orders with forge worlds, fanes and hives to supply their needs, thus ensuring the continued security of Calixis space. Munitorum Standard As the Departmento Munitorum is the largest weapons production and procurement agency in the galaxy, it is no wonder that their products have become the standard for the Imperium. Whilst there are countless variations of the basic lasgun for example, almost all function in a fairly common manner with the standard nineteen-megathule power pack. Without such standardisation the Imperial Guard could not effectively fight across the wide expanse of Imperial space. Weapons as described in the Dark Heresy core rulebook are for the most part examples of this Munitorum standard, and exist in great numbers; there are thousands of variant patterns used as well by Guardsmen and other Imperial agents of course. Many of these are captured combat trophies, unauthorized battlefield modifications, or weapons from the hives where such near-endless customizations abound. Usually it is up to each Guardsman to procure nonstandard ammunitions, either through battlefield scrounging or side dealings with Munitorum field officials. Such extra work is usually a fair trade, as, for most, having such a weapon is what differentiates the veteran trooper from a dead one. 'Background Packages' Adept: Munitorium Quastor Cost: 100 XP The Departmento Munitorium is a vast and unforgiving organization with the relentless task of keeping the Imperium’s armed forces supplied with everything from starship plasmacores to bootlaces and bullets. This, as can be imagined, requires a great deal of unimaginably complex logistical effort and administration. Thus the role of the quastor in this is one of unblinking oversight and ruthless control. Such individuals must also see that harsh discipline and work quotas are rigidly enforced, and remain vigilant for signs of rebellion or malcontent. Regularly targeted by criminals and even cultists who seek to plunder arms and equipment, not to mention by the vengeance of aggrieved laborers and prisoners, quastors have a justified reputation as being dour, humorless and a justly paranoid lot. The quastor’s life is neither safe nor pleasant, but the attention to detail and arbitrary judgment it engenders are of obvious use in a servant of the Holy Ordos. Any quastor inducted into the ranks of the Inquisition is likely to find they have simply swapped one set of familiar dangers for far larger and even more terrible perils. Effects: Apply all of the following changes to your character: Characteristics: Reduce your starting Willpower and Fellowship each by –5. Skills: You gain Command (Fel), Common Lore (Imperial Guard) (Int), Inquiry (Fel), Search (Int), and Security (Ag) as starting Skills. Talents: You begin play with Paranoia.